Of Birds and Bees
by Chaeramir
Summary: A sunny afternoon with the Wildmage and her black robed lover. What could be better? Pure DN fluff. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Here's a short, fluffy ficlit I wrote 'cause I had nothing better to do. I must once again apologize for not updating **Wolf Moon**. I'll hopefully get around to it soon, and, hey, maybe this will help get the creative juices flowing. This story is completely separate from **WM**, so you do no need to have read that first. Thanks to Yiruma, whose fantastic song "Kiss the Rain" inspired this fic, and wikipedia for providing the information on birds and bees. I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar mistakes – it's 1:30 AM, and I really don't feel like editing any more. So here it is. Enjoy, and please review ;)

**Of Birds and Bees**

"Numair."

My lanky teacher's chocolate eyes remain closed as he lies beneath the willow tree, his long arms folded behind his head as he rests. A few strands of his black hair have escaped the horse tail at the nape of his neck and fan out around his face in a delicate halo. His full lips are slightly parted as he breathes deep and even, and I smile as I realize he has fallen asleep.

"Hey, Numair."

I'm lying on my side, a couple of feet away from him, picking at a few stands of the early spring grass and soaking up the sunlight. Try as I might, I can't stop my gaze from wandering across his dark, handsome features, and a soft giggle escapes me as I see a bumble bee hover above his long nose. He twitches when it lands on him, but shows no other sign that he is anywhere near waking.

"Numair, there's a bee on your nose," I say a little louder, sitting up and crawling toward him.

"Hmm?"

"I said there's a bee on your nose."

Large garnet eyes fly open, and the tall man sits up with a yelp, swatting at the insect. I can't help the laughter that bubbles out of me, and Numair sends me a glare.

"I could have got stung, you know," he says in a slightly grumpy tone, though I can tell from the glint in his eyes that he's not really upset.

"Well, I tried to warn you," I say, still grinning as I inch closer to him. He lifts his arm so I can snuggle up against his side, and I smile, content to do so. He lowers his head so it rests lightly atop of mine, his unique scent of spice and soap enveloping me. I close my eyes, feeling utterly at peace as we sit together in the quiet meadow.

"Bees aren't suppose to be able to fly, you know," he says after a few moments. "The equation of air resistance can't explain their flight."

I look up at him with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. "Just goes to show how useless your textbook equations are," I say.

Ignoring me, he continues. "It is often believed that bees violate the aerodynamic theory because of this, but in fact they simply do not engage in fixed-wing flight. Instead their wings create vortices and non-linear effects, which are a virtual source of lift. These are, however very difficult areas to study, therefore it has taken scholars a long time to figure out just how bees and other insects fly."

He has that look on his face that means he's gone into scholar mode, and there are very few things that will bring him out of that mode.

I know them all.

"The unconventional combination of short, choppy wing strokes and a rapid rotation of the–"

Reaching back with one hand, I grip the back of his neck, tugging his head down as I turn, pressing my mouth to his. My hand slides higher until I feel the silken texture of his hair between my fingers, and I smile against him.

"Numair." I say, pulling away briefly before giving him another quick peck.

"Mmm."

"I don't care." My tone is light and sweet, and from the look on his face I doubt if he has even registered what I've said. "You know what else?

"Mm. No."

"I've got your hair tie."

Leaping away from him, I break into a run across the grass, holding the leather thong in one hand. I look back over my shoulder to see Numair stumbling to his full height of six foot, five inches, that midnight hair that only moments ago I was running my fingers through tumbling into his eyes, and I can't help but laugh at the sight.

"You better give that back! Right now Daine!" he calls, chasing after me, but there is mirth in his voice as well.

"You're gonna have to catch me first!" I call back, sticking my tongue childishly out at him. Even though I have been through years of training as a Rider, my short legs can't compete with his lengthy strides, especially not when I'm laughing so hard I can barely breathe, and he soon catches up to me. A small, playful squeal escapes me as his arms wrap around my waist, hugging me against him. We both stumble, and end up in a heap on the ground. I brace my hands on either side of his head to keep from falling completely on top of him, my legs straddling his hips.

"Gotcha," he says, grinning as he reaches up to tuck of smoky curl behind my ear.

"Not fair. Your legs are longer," I tease.

"Well you should have thought about that before running off with my hair tie, now shouldn't you?" he reprimands, raising a single dark brown. "Now may I have it back please?"

I look down, biting my lip to keep from smiling too wide as I say, "I think I dropped it somewhere in the grass."

He gives me an exasperated look. "You dropped it? Well, I'll just have to punish you then."

"Oh really?" Now it's my brow that raises.

"Mm."

Quicker than one would expect from a man of Numair's size, the man rolls, reversing out positions so I'm the one laying on the ground and he is on top. Grabbing my wrists in one hand, he pins them above my head. Lowering his head, he nibbles lightly on my lower lip before sucking it into his mouth. I instinctively close my eyes, a small groan escaping me. His free hand twines through my hair and lean into his touch, seeking to deepen the kiss, but he pulls back, only lightly brushing his mouth across mine, kissing the corner. I turn my head to follow, but again, he pulls back.

"Numair," I growl, but he just smiles at me innocently and keeps up his sweet torture.

For a long time, we just lie there in the grass kissing. Slowly the sun begins to set, and I sigh, breaking away for a moment.

"We should head back to the palace soon," I say reluctantly, and Numair nods, sitting up and tugging me with him.

"Let's just sit here for a little while longer," he insists, and I am more than willing to oblige. His arm wraps around my shoulders, and I lean against him, feeling utterly content. It is rare that we get to spend time like this together, alone, just the two of us, and I treasure it more than anything. Sometimes I wonder with the chaos that surrounds us if it is possible for us to ever just lead normal lives and be happy, but it is moments like these – sitting together in the grass and watching the sunset – that give me hope

A flock of geese fly across the yellow and pink sky, and I smile, pointing at them. They make a scene that would make any artist itch for his easel and paints.

Beside me I see Numair follow my gaze, and he, too, smiles. "Lovely," he murmurs, and after a slight pause adds, "Did you know that birds are believed to have evolved from theropod dinosaur, but no one knows for sure how or when they started flying. The three main hypothesis –"

"Numair," I interrupt, turning to kiss him firmly. "Shut up."


End file.
